24fandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Walsh
Richard Walsh was the Administrative Director of CTU Los Angeles until Day 1. Before Nightfall : View Richard Walsh's profile at Character profiles. Richard Walsh was born forty-nine years before Day 1. He and his wife Madeline had two daughters together, Victoria and Veronica Walsh had a degree in psychology, and counseled gifted inner-city teenagers twice a week. He first met Jamey Farrell in one of his counseling sessions. At CTU, Walsh and Jack Bauer were very close friends and allies. Nightfall .]] Walsh was in Langley, Virginia meeting Director Tony Webster with Christopher Henderson, then the Director of CTU Los Angeles. At this point, two years before Day 1, Walsh is the Southwestern Regional Director of CTU. One Shot Walsh was the director of CTU Los Angeles when Jack Bauer joined the agency. Walsh sent Jack on his first mission to protect and debrief defected IRA member Moira O'Neal before she was taken in by the CIA. After One Shot Walsh once saved Jack's life, in a mission only known as "Operation Proteus," something which he was always grateful for. Between One Shot and Day 1, Walsh occasionally cameos in the 24: Declassified novels, often debriefing Jack of recent events. Shortly before Day 1, Walsh suspected that there was a mole in CTU Los Angeles. He collected the key cards of the entire staff, telling them that they would be getting newer versions, while the old ones were destroyed. He gave the cards to Scott Baylor, instructing him to look for any suspicious patterns of entry or computer access. Day 1 After being alerted to an attempt on the life of Senator David Palmer, Walsh called a meeting at CTU Los Angeles. Walsh briefed everyone on the threat, then pulled Jack Bauer aside to tell him of a suspected mole within the agency aiding the assassination. Although Jack protested that, as a known whistleblower, he was the last one who should be looking for dirty agents, Walsh told him that he was the only person who could be trusted with the task. Jack agreed to look into it and Walsh warned Jack to trust no one, not even his own people. Walsh later met with Scott Baylor at 2350 Dunlop Plaza, where he was given a key card and told he found it to be filled with references to David Palmer. Someone had been using the card to smuggle information in and out of restricted areas without scrutiny. Baylor was afraid for his life, having put his wife and child on a plane as soon as he stumbled upon the conspiracy. Walsh was able to convince him to stay and help for another twenty-four hours, yet as soon as he agreed, Baylor immediately was shot and killed by an unseen assassin. Walsh was shot in the arm, but managed to hide and call Jack for back-up, telling him to meet him on the roof. Jack arrived on the roof about fifteen minutes later and the two headed into the stairwell. Jack bandaged Walsh's wound, then the two of them found and killed the two shooters in the building. Jack cut off one of the men's thumbs to later use as identification, then they both headed out of the building. Outside, Walsh was shot twice in the back by a sniper and lay dying on the pavement. Using his remaining energy, Walsh threw the key card to Jack, telling him to have Jamey Farrell match it to a computer and reveal the mole. Having exposed himself, Walsh was shot again, fatally. Appearances Before Day 1 * One Shot * Nightfall Day 1 See also Walsh, Richard Walsh, Richard Walsh, Richard